


ribbons of stars

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Hair Braiding, Kissing, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Roman plays with Logan's hair.





	ribbons of stars

"Logan," Roman interrupts in a sing-song tone, pushing open the door. Logan looks up from his computer, eyes burning in exhaustion.

"What is it, Roman?" He asks, rubbing at his temples. "I have to finish this for Thomas, I'm busy-"

"Ah, you did forget," Roman says, holding up a box full of hair supplies. Logan hits himself in the forehead.

"Shit," he says. "I apologize, Roman, I did forget about our date tonight. I didn't mean to."

"I didn't think you did," Roman says gently, coming in and settling in the other chair. _His_ chair, as Logan's taken to privately calling it. The others occasionally have need to use it when they're in his room, but Roman's the only one who looks _right_ sitting in it. "We're all stressed out for Thomas," Roman continues.

"We are," Logan acknowledges. "So. What is all this?"

"I thought you might like to have your hair fixed up," Roman says, pulling out a comb and a bunch of things Logan doesn't quite recognize or understand.

"Is my hair long enough?" He asks dubiously, reaching up to touch one unruly strand. His hair is forever escaping his control, one of the few things about his appearance he struggles with.

"Sure," Roman says. "I do it all the time for fun in the imagination, and it works. I just want to put little braids in your hair. And bows. Is that all right?" Logan hesitates until he sees a length of ribbon stippled with constellations.

"Yes," Logan says, making up his mind. "It is more than all right." Roman grins.

"Then turn around, Specs, and scoot your chair over here," he says. Logan follows instructions, ending up between Roman's legs as his boyfriend retrieves the comb. As he drags it through Logan's hair, Logan can't help but sigh a little in pleasure. He's always loved having his hair brushed, and today is no exception. Moments later, he feels Roman's nimble fingers slowly separate a strand of hair.

"This is nice," Logan states, painfully inadequate for what it feels. Roman seems to understand, though, because he leans forward and lets his lips brush Logan's ear.

"Yeah, it is," Roman murmurs, and a shiver runs down Logan's back.

Roman works carefully, unhurried, and Logan gives himself over to the unknown, watching from his peripheral vision as Roman selects various bows and barrettes to slip into his hair.

"All done," Roman announces finally. "Do you want to see?"

"Of course I do," Logan says with a huff.

"Spin your chair round," Roman tells him. Logan does so, ending up face to face with his boyfriend again. The sparkle in Roman's eyes is contagious.

"Here," Roman says, and conjures up a mirror. Logan looks at himself in the glass and gasps.

His hair is full of stars.

Star-shaped barrettes glint in the midst of tiny, short braids sprinkled in the waves. Dark blue ribbons interweave skillfully between, constellations bright and shining on the silky fabric. Logan swallows.

"Thank you, Roman," he manages to say past the lump in his throat. "It is beautiful."

"Not half as beautiful as my inspiration," Roman says, leaning forward and letting Logan close the rest of the distance, their lips pressing together in a gentle kiss.

"I want to show the others your handiwork," Logan murmurs. Roman's eyes widen in surprise.

"Are you sure?" He asks. Logan nods firmly.

"Your artistry should be shown off," he says.

"Well, I'm always glad to parade my boyfriend around," Roman says, giving him another kiss on the cheek.

As the two enter the living room, where Virgil is sitting cross-legged on the table, the anxious side groans.

"You two are so _sappy_," he says. "It's ridiculous."

"You aren't any better and you know it," Roman retorts. Red floods Virgil's pale cheeks and he sinks out without a word. Roman laughs.

"You shouldn't be so proud of chasing Virgil off," Logan chides.

"Sorry," Roman says, not sounding sorry at all. "But I _like_ being sappy with you."

"I can't be-_leaf_ how sappy you are," Patton squeals from the kitchen, his hands up in his cat hoodie.

Logan groans.


End file.
